


Mornings and Boyfriends

by Lusethxii



Series: Bokuakakuro week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusethxii/pseuds/Lusethxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee, eggs and morning routines with Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love domestic fluff so I had to write this *clenches fist*  
> Written for day 3 of Bokuakakuro week.

"Hurry up or you'll wake Akaashi!" Kuroo hissed. It was 7AM on a Saturday and both of them had decided to go for a morning run. The night before, Akaashi had told them he would rather use the time to catch up on sleep and sleep in, so "Please do  _not_ wake me" were his exact parting words to them.

"But I can't find my clothes!" Bokuto whined, digging through their wardrobe. After living together for more than a year, their clothes were always mixed up. Kuroo grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts and threw them at Bokuto, who caught them but frowned. "These aren't mine!"

"Who cares? We've been wearing each other's stuff for the past year!" Kuroo pulled at the hem of his shirt, pretty sure it had belonged to Bokuto. Well, it didn't really matter though, they weren't that far apart in height or build, so wearing each other's clothes came naturally. It was just a matter of Akaashi's shirt being a little more tight-fitting on Bokuto or Kuroo's pants having to be rolled up when Akaashi wears them.

Akaashi groaned in his sleep, diving his face into the pillows and pulling the blanket higher around him. That was the warning for Bokuto, who quickly put on the set of clothes Kuroo had given him and joined him in the hallway. They slipped on their running shoes and left for their run.

 

* * *

 

Slightly more than an hour later, Akaashi got up. He was glad that he had gotten some good sleep, but was a little disappointed that it was cold without his boyfriends - who only left behind a set of creases in the bedsheets on either side of him. He went through with his morning routine, making the bed, brushing his teeth and changing. He picked a shirt that belonged to Bokuto, with a faded owl print on the front. It was a little over-sized on him, but Akaashi loved wearing that shirt around the house because it was comfortable. Next he pulled on a pair of shorts that belonged to Kuroo, tightening and tying the drawstring so it would stay on his hips. Satisfied, he started the coffee machine in the kitchen.

Just as the machine started, Akaashi heard the loud sound of the door opening and his two boyfriends returning from their run.

"I did more push-ups than you~" Kuroo's teasing voice carried over to the kitchen.

"No, it's just 'cause I didn't count the first few I did!" Bokuto's retort came shortly after, sounding defensive.

"I  _still_ won." The sound of their footsteps got closer to the kitchen. "Akaashi~"

The stench of their sweat hit Akaashi before anything else. The younger boy turned around, crinkling his nose as he firmly told them to take a shower before anything else. The two exchanged a glance, quickly coming to the conclusion that Akaashi hadn't had his coffee yet so they shouldn't challenge him, and quietly shuffled off to the bathroom. Apparently, because Kuroo insisted that he won, he got to shower first. Meanwhile, the coffeemaker finished and Akaashi poured himself a cup. He sighed blissfully, inhaling the aromatic smell of fresh coffee. As Akaashi sipped slowly from the steaming mug, his eyes wandered over their small kitchen.

It was a modest kitchen in a small apartment, with just enough for them to get by. They had a small stove, where they sometimes cooked their meals if there was enough in the fridge. There was also a microwave, one of the only appliances they got brand-new, that had outlived its warranty but was still going strong. Then a sink with the lemon-scented dish soap that Akaashi swore by and a drying rack with mismatching cutlery sets they had gotten secondhand. And of course, the coffeemaker Akaashi had saved for, because he was tired of using instant packets.

Stuck onto the wall next to the fridge, there was also a whiteboard where chore duties were scribbled down. Even though they struggled to follow it, it was a vast improvement from when they had first started living together. Those days had been hectic, Akaashi recalled. He wondered how they had even survived.

The three had first starting living together when Akaashi got accepted to the same university Kuroo and Bokuto were attending, and moved in with the older two who were already sharing an apartment. From then began their haphazard living arrangement - that was for Akaashi, quite the contrast from living under his parents' roof. At first he couldn't comprehend how Kuroo and Bokuto even survived. The two left chores undone for days and sometimes weeks if they could. Dishes from last night would still be in the sink and laundry from last week still in the basket. Once, he watched in horror as Kuroo dug out a shirt he had worn three days ago from the laundry basket, sniffed it and put it on. However, the combination of the two sometimes made miracles. Miracles such as completing five loads of laundry in a day, filling an entire cart with groceries that actually fed them for weeks and saving lots of money because Bokuto was really good at collecting coupons.

Thankfully they managed a better routine now so laundry got done, dishes were washed and stomachs were fed.

Halfway through his cup, he felt his taller boyfriend approach. Fortunately, this time he smelt like shampoo and not sweat, so when Kuroo wrapped his arms around Akaashi, he leaned into the embrace.

"You really are different once you've had your coffee huh?" Kuroo spoke over Akaashi's shoulder, his breath mussing his dark hair. "Had a good sleep?"

"Mhmm, but it was cold this morning," Akaashi hummed, setting his mug on the counter.

"Sorry," Kuroo chuckled and Akaashi could feel the way his chest shook with the rumble. Akaashi twisted around, catching Kuroo's lips in a quick kiss. Then he tried to pull away, but Kuroo quickly tightened his grip around his boyfriend, grinning. "Really? Coffee instead of your hot boyfriend?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He didn't want his coffee to get cold, but he relented and turned around to kiss Kuroo a bit more. When it seemed like his boyfriend was satisfied, he pulled away to finish up his coffee.

"The coffee seems good." Kuroo licked his lips. "Pour me a cup?"

Akaashi stepped away from the coffeepot. "Pour it yourself."

At this point Bokuto came out of the shower and joined them in the kitchen.

"Akaashi!" He immediately went for the younger boy, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling against his neck as if he hadn't just seen him ten minutes ago.

"I kissed him while you were in the shower," Kuroo teased, pulling his lips into a smirk.

"Well I can kiss him now!" Bokuto stuck out his tongue at Kuroo before turning back to Akaashi. "Akaashi! I can kiss you, right?"

"Sure." Akaashi tilted his head and Bokuto pressed his lips against his. Kuroo shuffled past them, reaching for a mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Kuroo, what do you wanna watch later?" Bokuto asked after pulling away from Akaashi to get a cup of coffee for himself.

"I don't know, we can go with whatever's on TV?" Kuroo shrugged. As if like an alarm, Bokuto's stomach growled and Kuroo smiled. "Right, breakfast first."

The dark-haired man walked towards the fridge, pulling out a few eggs. Bokuto pulled out a frying pan while Kuroo pulled a few plates off the drying rack. Then Akaashi watched as his boyfriends cooked, Kuroo passing Bokuto the butter while Bokuto cracked the eggs and made scrambled eggs for them. It smelt good, but he didn't get up. Akaashi had already completed his breakfast duty when he made coffee, so he should be allowed to sit back while they did the work.

Another miracle was Kuroo actually knowing how to cook. Akaashi hadn't learnt much about cooking because he was always too busy with school work and volleyball, but Kuroo told them that he often helped his mother with dinner and so was very much qualified to cook for them. The initial skepticism faded as soon as Kuroo whipped up dinner, that while simple, was good. After that Akaashi started to learn from Kuroo -  like how to chop vegetables quickly, how to season and prepare meat and how to measure just the right about of water for cooking rice. Bokuto, on the other hand, was somehow very good at cooking eggs. Sunny side-ups, omelettes, scrambled eggs - Bokuto could cook anything. Except it had to be eggs. Anything that wasn't an egg and he would screw it up.

Akaashi watched fondly as Bokuto cracked an egg onto the pan, scrambling it with a pair of chopsticks. They all agreed that eggs cooked by Bokuto were the best - they were just the right amount of runny without being undercooked.

"Breakfast is served." Kuroo grinned as he slid a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Akaashi.

Perfect.

They had been through a lot getting from where they first moved in together and everything was a mess - meals often missed, objects misplaced, chores always taking a backseat when assignments were due and feeling the reverberating consequences afterwards. Somehow they pulled through those tough times and even became more honest with each other. Bokuto had been the first to suggest the relationship, and they had all agreed. Still, it took a fair amount of effort to make it work. Well, it sorta worked now.

Bokuto swept his plate of eggs into his mouth, chewing and swallowing them quickly. Then he got up, leaving his cutlery on the table and plopped down onto the sofa.

Akaashi glanced at the whiteboard. "Bokuto, it's your turn to wash the dishes today."

"Huh? But I cooked breakfast," Bokuto whined, sliding down the couch so far that his head disappeared behind the backrest.

"Fine, I'd do it," Akaashi sighed. At least the eggs were good.

Kuroo finished his breakfast and got up to join Bokuto on the couch.

"Hey move over! Where am I suppose to sit?" Not a second later and they were arguing again. Akaashi turned on the tap, hoping it could drown out their voices a little.

"Too slow, Kuroo! You lose and losers don't get to sit!" Bokuto's immature protest came soon after.

Akaashi ran his hands over the dishes, feeling the soap slide off with the running water. It was a nice saturday morning, he repeated to himself.

"No Kuroo, that's cheating-" Bokuto's voice rose in panic as Kuroo secured his hands around his boyfriend's ankles. "Akaashi! Akaashi help!"

Akaashi turned off the tap. The plates were on the drying rack, the utensils in their caddy. As for his boyfriends? Akaashi went out into the hall.

Bokuto had half of him pulled off the sofa by Kuroo, who was giggling uncontrollably on the floor.

"Help," Bokuto whimpered.

Akaashi ignored him and climbed onto the couch, propping his feet on Bokuto's stomach and picking up the remote to switch on the television. His two boyfriends gaped at him.

"Still want to fight?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

They shook their heads quickly, Bokuto propping himself back into a sitting position and Kuroo climbing onto the couch. Eventually, Akaashi ended up leaning against Kuroo while resting his feet in Bokuto's lap.

Yea, it worked, he thought.


End file.
